


RQ-2019: Evermore

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [26]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by dammynuthan69
Series: Requests [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 29





	RQ-2019: Evermore

  
The silvery skeleton rushed forward, striking down the void creature with his long sword- another leapt from the shadows and it was met with a rain of golden arrows. 

Nightmare turns and smiles at his brother, who gives him a firm nod and continues fighting. 

The Apple Brothers worked as a great pair together. Nightmare or Night as he liked to be called, did the frontal attack while Dream was long-range; even when they had to fight hand to hand combat they always covered each other's back. 

Night sighs as the last of the void creatures vanish from the realm and everything was going back to normal, the white skies became blue ones more and the grey and black ground started to fill with colour once more.

Dream hurries over to him and hugs him tightly. 

Night laughs and pats his brother's back, his brother was very overprotective of him. 

It happened way back in their own land when the town's folks came rushing at him- he was about to reach for the Apples when 'he' appeared and stopped him, telling him to struggle a little longer and that all was going turn out fine. 

So Night listened to that ghosty form. 

Months later Dream found him.

In a rage Dream snaps at them, breaking the tree they swore to protect and slitting the Apples between them so none may eat from them anymore. 

The Apple Brothers left their home and together started a new life far away.

That was when they discovered Ink. 

Ink was a strange SOUL, he always had this hurt expression on his face whenever he thought that Dream or himself was not looking like he was guilty of a great crime. 

Night pulls away from his brother and Dream took him by the hand and opens a portal for them, the golden and silver skeleton hand in hand. 

**XD ~ DX**

The Ghost Error floats behind Nightmare, who for some reason was the only one to see him. 

He watches the Apple Brothers happily chatting about the events of the day- he could not help but smile. 

The Multiverse RESET thanks to Ink. 

Ink got his SOUL he always wanted and Error got his one universe. ...however, every universe of the Multiverse fused into one giant universe- the stories no longer existed and the Voices no longer reached them. 

The only thing that was wrong was the void creatures. 

Every land has them.

The came from the shadows and tore the colour out of from the world and if they manage to catch a living SOUL they would drag them down with them. 

Error had already worked out that these void creatures were the ones that did not make it in the RESET. Their universe for whatever reason got left out and they were lost and confused. 

The ERROR watches with a tender smile as Nightmare settles by the window and opens a book. 

The former Destroyer's memories were starting to fade with time and he went hurt in his heart when he could not remember the old Nightmare and yet, the one love he held for the other remained forever.

Error ...dared not say he was in love. 

It would not be fair to Nightmare, to both the one he remembers and the current one he was falling for. 

Error understood it was a doomed ship that would never even set sail- without a body, there was no way he could ever give him hugs or cuddles that Nightmare should have. 

No matter which way he looked at it there was only an end ending for their 'love'. 

'*perhaps it best i leave.' Error thinks sadly to himself, 'my life is over. nightmare's life is only just beginning. he and dream have become guardians on this land. and are saving others. what need is there for this relic of the past?'

"*error?" Nightmare calls to him making the old glitch glance his way, "is something wrong?"

Error smiles at him sweetly, "*no. just dreaming. old dreams."

The ERROR watches the other smile and returned to reading his book. 

'*no. i can't leave. i have to stay by his side. even if it hurt.' Error told himself firmly while studying Nightmare's features, a soft happy smile form on his jaws, 'one day. nightmare will fall in love and have offspring... and i'll be still watching. i'll protect that smile forever.'


End file.
